The Last Goodbyes
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Sara has some final goodbyes to say before she leaves her home once again.


The Last Goodbyes

Sara has some final goodbyes to make before she leaves her home once again.

* * *

**Sin**

She opened her eyes slowly, her room was dark. She looked over to see the clock to see what time it was, 9:10pm. Her heart leapt in her throat when someone in a grey hooded sweatshirt appeared out of the darkness. "Shit, Sara!" Sin said seeing her friend's face illuminated by the glowing numbers of the various machines around her hospital bed.

"Sorry" Sara said with a small smile. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Well, hospitals should be open for vampire visiting hours" Sin replied smiling back and eyed the greasy white bag in Sara's hands. It smelled great. "Paddy Shack?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I thought we could share one last burger together from the best burger place in town"

"Last?" Sin asked zeroing in on that word.

Sara sighed and bowed her head then looked back up at the young girl that she had found the day she came back to Starling City. She saw so much of herself in the girl, well the old her, the one that was gone for good. She had nowhere else to go so they kind of just stuck together in the past few months she was here.

"The people that were looking for me, they found me" she told her quietly. "I can't stay. It's not safe for anyone in this city. I have to keep my family safe and that includes you."

Sin looked at her. She didn't want her to go. For so long she felt alone and lost. Fending for herself letting bad thing happen because that was her whole life. Then Sara showed up out of nowhere and kicked the crap out of three guys that were going to rape and mug her. She'd never seen anyone move like that, she was like a blond hurricane. Those guys didn't even know she was there.

She'd never idolized anyone before in her life. She never had a reason too, but she was just in awe of this woman. She was kind of scary too, but the good kind, the kind that meant with her around no one would dare bother you.

The woman just left after leaving the creeps in heaps on the ground. But she followed her around the Glades to the Clocktower. She almost got her ass beat for it but it was worth it. She wanted to learn how to be like her.

"Take me with you" Sin blurted out not caring if she sounded desperate. Her bravado was all cover until she met a real badass. And she didn't want to lose her.

"I can't, Sin" Sara told her sadly. "It's too dangerous"

"But…you're…"

"These people are the ones that trained me. They are all like me and they will kill you to hurt me. And I can't let happen. This is my fight and my fight alone" Sara closed her eyes holding back her tears again. She hadn't cried in a long time, but seeing her dad made all those emotions she had kept in check for so long come rushing out. She couldn't afford that either, she couldn't afford to show weakness. If she wanted to defeat them she needed to be strong, stronger than before.

Sara opened her eyes and looked into the tear filled eyes of the courageous young girl. "You don't know me. The real me. I'm not a good person. Sin. I've done some…horrible things and I'm dangerous to be around."

Sin turned away from her and Sara gently placed her hand on her arm. "I don't want to leave believe me. My life here before feels like a dream, a fantasy I had to keep me going. Now that I know it's real, it's that much harder for me to leave it behind. But I have too. My life is far removed from this now that I don't belong here."

Sin lifted her head and looked into Sara's bright blue eyes and knew she was telling her the truth. No one had ever been that honest with her before, they usually just left without a word. But Sara came here to say goodbye and that meant more to her than anything else. Then before she knew it she felt a wrecking sob and her body convulsed. Sara moved to her side and gathered her in her arms as she cried into her chest.

Sara broke the hug and placed her hands on Sin's shoulders. "Don't go out looking for it, but use what I taught to you and don't let any man think they can control you." Sin nodded.

"You said something about those being better than Big Belly's?" Sin said wiping the tears from her eyes and pointing to the bag "Then let me be the judge of that" she said sniffling back the last of her tears. If this was goodbye, she'd at least enjoy a burger with her before she left.

Sara smiled and reached into the bag pulling out two tinfoil wrapped burgers. She handed one to Sin, then pulled a chair closer to her bed and unwrapped her burger.

**Roy**

He walked outside with garbage bag, the sound of screaming housewives still blaring from the tv. Thea loved watching that show. So he gladly used the excuse of taking the garbage out to get away from it for a little bit. He walked over the trash bin, lifted the lid and threw it in.

He stood there for a few minutes steeling himself to go back inside to finish watching the show with her. He sighed and turned around. Then he felt a presence near him he spun around in a fighting stance and saw the masked woman in black leather standing a few feet in front of him. He backed up and threw his hands over his face.

Sara looked at him. "I'm not going to hit you" she told him and he put his hand back down at his sides. "I wanted to thank you for helping, Sin"

"Yeah, it was no problem" He told her. "I like her. She's a good kid" Yeah, she hit him over the head on their first meeting, but he could tell she grew up like he did, with no one. So he did want to help her out and plus she was friends with the vigilante that saved him from getting knifed.

"She is" Sara replied.

"So you and the Hood work together?" Roy asked with a smile because that would probably be amazing to see.

"Arrow" Sara told him. "It sounds better" her dad called him that and she liked it. Ollie probably would too."We have"

"Arrow, yeah that does sound better" Roy agreed.

"I came here because I just wanted to know that there was someone looking out of her, someone that has her back"

"Of course" Roy said strongly. "I have her back"

"Good. Because I have to go and she'll need someone and she likes you. So…just keep her out of trouble or… at least make sure she has some backup." She said with a smile.

"Uh…does she have training like you have?" He asked.

Sara laughed. "I taught her a few things. Just don't sneak up on her and you'll be fine"

"Right" Roy replied. "I'll look after her. You have my word"

Sara nodded at him. "Thank you"

"Roy? Where are you? It doesn't take that long to take out the trash" Thea called from the doorway. Roy turned to look at his girlfriend. "Were you talking to someone?"

Roy looked back, the woman was gone. He would keep his promise to her. He would've done it without her asking. He didn't know what happened to her and the Hood to make them who they were, but if he couldn't join them he would help them any way he could. Roy walked towards his girlfriend.

The End.


End file.
